


He Finds His Queen

by TheCapaldianEmpress01



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapaldianEmpress01/pseuds/TheCapaldianEmpress01
Summary: Oh dearie, he's found the nightblog!  But it doesn't happen the way it should have...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at NYCC2016. 
> 
> *had to write this as a separate fic, since I wasn't able to add it to the existing story, "Write Me A Story, Love."*

New York Comic Con 2016  
6,7,8 October 2016

Peter stared at the screen in front of him for several minutes.

‘Nerd Princess here for the Nightblogging!’

He stared some more.

‘Tales from the dark side…’

Right.

Peter scrolled a bit more, grinned in amusement, and continued scrolling.

‘Peter Capaldi fangirl/Wench. But, pretty much all about PCap.’

Peter’s grin widened at the next bit.

‘Nerd Princess in search of Nerd King. Do you qualify as such?’

Yes, yes I do. The grin widened more.

Michelle had shown him tumblr while they were still in Texas, and what a hoot that had been. Peter’s tech savvy was minimal at best, and horrifyingly pathetic in the worst ways possible which to say it nicely, was pretty much a trainwreck waiting to happen.

Yet, Michelle insisted he create an account on tumblr. It would do him good, she had insisted as she set the account up.

“What username do you want to use, Peter?”

He stared blankly at her for a moment, before shrugging his confusion on the matter.

She laughed loudly.

“Well, I suppose you can be the Nerd King?”

“What?”

She laughed more.

“Your fangirls refer to you as the Nerd King. And,” she entered it, grinned weirdly at him, and went straight to a search box. “I know for a fact, that little Nerd Princess you fooled round with last night, is on here.”

She typed something that Peter didn’t catch into the search box.

“How did you know about that?!” He all but yelled at Michelle.

She stifled a smirk.

“Oh, she told me about it.”

Peter’s eyes went wide at this.

“She told you we fooled round?”

Michelle stared at him.

“Er, I was referring to her being on tumblr…”

And so, he became the Nerd King on tumblr. Not that he really minded, and not that anyone would believe it was really him. They wouldn’t believe that the person behind this blog was really Peter Capaldi.

Would they? Why the hell would Peter Capaldi be on tumblr nightblogging?

He really only wanted one person to believe that it was him, and he was now sat in his hotel room, in New York, at another Comic Con, scrolling round her blog, hoping she was on.

‘Because of Peter Capaldi, I’m consistently(and quite willingly, mind)in the Hangar of Shame. You sir, really ought to be illegal!’

He chuckled softly.

“Oh?” He chuckled again at this.

‘He’s hot as fuck. I’d definitely do him six ways to Sunday, back again, put on repeat.’

A smirk appeared.

“Oooohh?” He breathed deeply, and his thoughts went back to that last night in Texas. That night was intense in ways he couldn’t forget.

Or, wanted to forget if he was being perfectly honest with himself.

Which he was. He relived that night in his head on nightly basis, and often times when he really shouldn’t have...thinking about shagging her while filming, simply put, was a very bad idea. Thinking about shagging her on the TARDIS console, while filming on said ship, was even worse. Things popped up at the worst moments.

“Ping!”

He was jerked back to the present by his laptop pinging loudly at him.

He stared at his blog for a moment. He noticed a number 1 had appeared on the little envelope at the top. He clicked on it.

The Nerd Princess had found him.

She was online.

“Oh. My. God.” Peter nearly slid out of the chair he was sat in.

“Peter?”

He groaned.

‘Answer her, you big idiot!’ his brain bellowed.

“Oh my god..”

That night they’d fooled round came flooding back again. ALL the nights he’d thought about shagging her. Dreamed about it. Relived it...craved it…

“Hello?”

Peter blinked, rubbed his eyes roughly and stared at the screen. For a brief second, he thought about not answering her. Way to be a jerk, but what if she thought him batty? Rejected him? Or worse, didn’t believe it was really him?

But, Peter wasn’t made of jerk material. He wasn’t like that. He was sweet, caring, loving, tender and gentle. He wasn’t like anyone else at all.

“Hi, Valentina.”

A brief pause followed his reply. He held his breath.  
“Hi, Peter! How are you?”

He smiled.

“Oh, I’m fine. Yourself?”

“Terrible, really.”

“Oh?”

“Aye, trying to write that story that you requested, but well…”

He waited.

“...I can’t write the story.”

Peter sighed softly.

“I see.”

Another pause before she replied.

“No, I don’t think you do, hon.”

“What do you mean?”

A much longer pause.

“What I mean is, I can’t write it, because it hasn’t happened yet. And by that, I mean, the first chapter has, but the next one hasn’t, not yet.”

Peter thought about this for a moment. Ah, did she mean that night in Texas?

“First chapter, I’m assuming, is our night in Texas?”

“Indeed.” She answered quickly.

“And, the second chapter would be, er, where?”

“Where are you, Peter?”

“New York.”

“Precisely.” 

His eyes widened at this.

“Where exactly are you, Valentina?”

“Also, New York. Or, more precisely, one floor below you.”

“Oh my god. Really? How did…?”

“Michelle.”

He shook his head at this. Good old Michelle!

“Ah, so…”

“So? So, I think this is where the next chapter happens, don’t you?”

Peter thought about this. Yes, yes this is where the next chapter happens. 

“I need to be honest with you, Valentina.”

The pause that followed this lasted for quite awhile. Finally, she answered.

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“About?”

“I don’t want to talk about it on here.”

“And, how do you wish to talk to me about it?”

He typed in his mobile number.

“Call me.”

“Peter…”

He sighed deeply.

“I can’t...not on here.”  
“Okay, but…”

‘Oh god,’ he murmured to himself.

Did he need to give her a clue as to why he didn’t want to talk to her on here?

Yes.

“Valentina...I, I can’t talk to the Nerd Princess about becoming MY Nerd Queen over this nightblogging!”

He waited.

She didn’t reply.

‘Oh god, I’ve messed this up terribly!’

He stared at the laptop as if it had grown a second head. How could he mess this up so badly? How could he be so damned stupid?

His mobile vibrated on the tabled. 

He didn’t recognise the number.

It was her!

He grabbed it from the table.

“Hello?”

“Hi, gorgeous.”

He nearly died.

“Hi, beautiful girl.”

“Aww, you are so sweet, Peter!” She paused briefly. “Now, no nightblogging, so let’s chat, hm?”

He smiled.

“No nightblogging, not tonight.”

“So, you want me to be your Nerd Queen?”  
“I do.”

“And, once that happens, we make the second chapter happen?”

“Of course.”

She laughed delightedly.

“You honestly want me as your Queen? Was that what you wanted to chat about?”

“Uh, well yes...but…”

“Uh-huh. But, what?”

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Damn it, she made him all hot and bothered!

“Er, but well...uh...see, it’s like this. I want you something terrible, Valentina!”

“Oh? When and where?”

So she was also hot and bothered!

“Um…”

She purred softly, which made him press his mobile hard against his ear.

And, shift more in the chair.

“Right now. Right here. In my room.”

She purred again.

“Five minutes, and I’ll be there.”

“But, you need…”

She already rang off.

‘Oh god, oh god…”

He got up and paced the room. Five minutes. It would be either five of the longest minutes of his 58 years, or the shortest.

Before he could decide which, a soft knock came at the door.

‘Oh!’

Shortest five minutes ever!

He hurried over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it to see her standing there, a wicked grin plastered on her face. He stepped back to let her come in.

She waved a bottle of Sangria at him.

“I know you don’t drink much, but we really ought to celebrate royalty.”

Peter nodded.

“A little won’t kill me.” He blinked. “Royalty? Are you saying yes to it?”

She came to stand in front of him. Pushing herself up on tiptoe, she pecked his lips softly.

“Aye, I am.”

“Oh my god, yes…”

She kissed him again.

“My Lord, my King…”

He hooked an arm about her waist, and pulled her in close. His own lips ghosted against hers.

“Mmm, my Lady and my Queen…”

She giggled.

“We are awful nerds, yeah?”

He nodded and hugged her.

“That we are, love, that we are.”

She hugged him back tightly.

“Sooooo...wine?”

“Sounds lovely, then what?”

“We write the next chapter…”

Peter winked at her wickedly.

“Mmm, yes...we can write it all night long.”

“Sounds like a delicious story.”

“It will be, but…”

“But?”

“No nightblogging about it! And, no telling Michelle!”

“Of course not, my Lord…” She fingered his slicked back, shower wet silver hair.

Peter flicked his tongue at her lips. 

“That’s MY beautiful girl.”


End file.
